All the man that I need
by DeepestBlueOcean
Summary: When her relationship with Niles is put to the test,C.C. has to decide what her heart really wants...


C.C. was slowly drifting into sleep,tucked into the silky sheets in her ˝Beverly Hills˝ hotel room .It was already late and although she was in a strange bed ,on the other side of the continent,she felt cozy,almost at she had been in L.A. only a few times it always felt good to be back,the town grew on her,maybe it was the weather ,and sillines of it all,nothing seemed real in this town ,but still everything seemed possible.

After that annoying nanny left, could get some she could be fun at times,,even a good listener,but her hormenes were going wild lately and C,C was tired of it.

Everyone was tired of it,she was driving everybody crazy,even Maxwell.

The blonde was trying to chase those thoughts away and try to get some sleep,after all the shefield B**abcock productions was having a big day tomorrow.**

**It was great oportunity and both a chalange,and C.C. was excited about it,although she would never admit it to it,but the rut she was stuck in New York was tiresome and she needed a change.A big one.**

**As her eyelids got heavy she didn't hear the door open at first,but then squicking of the floor got her again she thought and there and then decided to teach that stupid nanny a lesson she will never forget.**

**She could feel the stranger ,getting under her sheets ,getting closer and closer...**

**Then with all of her strainght she swang the pillow that was in her hand as hard as she could and hit the intruder over the her other hand she reached for the light on the night stand and turned it on ,as the stranger fell on the floor making a terrible noise and let out something that sounded like a growel...but the voice was sounded deep and very familiar.**

**You crazy women!Why are you trying to kill me?!-the knocked down butler yelled at her,rubbing his head obviously in pain.**

**Niles!?What a hell are you doing here!?**

**I can understand that hormone crazed women ,but you ?!**

**What is your excuse dustmop?Don't you have better things to do than checking up on me?**

**Niles stood up as quickly as he could,trying to hide his immense surprise at how he landed on the floor,the force that that women had in her ,he was still quite dizzy from the stroke.**

**C.C. was staring at him,with a firy look in her eyes,demanding answers,and that send chils down his what Niles didn't notice was a small smile begining tto form on the corners of her mouth,he looked awfully cute with his blondish her scattered over his forehead as he tryed to ajust it and get his composure back.**

**¨First of all that pregnant women is my best friend ,and I am not here cheking on you...¨**

**¨Oh,really,and what exactly are you doing here ?¨-she was so amused watching him barefoot, standing there,still quazy from his fall,trying to figure out what to say .**

**¨I was...Missis Shefield was...she needed help ..and I...¨**

**¨You did what ,came crowling after her so she could spy on Maxwell ,is that it?¨**

**¨First of all that women is my best friend ,and second of all...don't tell me I had no reason to be worried...¨ **

**¨Worried about what?!¨-she hissed at him -˝You dare to judge me?!¨**

**Niles was looking straight at her ,his eyes narrowed and he could feel a sudden rush of frustration comming over him ,so intense and unbarebale. **

**And in that moment C.C could feel they were entering a dangerous teritory and there was nothing she could do about it,after all she coused it herself ,putting pressure on him.**

**It seemed that the room got a little colder and the situation suddenely turned against her.**

**The years of unsecurities,selfdoubt,jelausy and bitterens that he pushed away over the years into a place deep inside of him,hidden from the rest of the world and himself were puring out of him,and he started to lose control.**

**¨Worried about what?!¨**

**¨You have the nerve to tell me that ,all those years,decades to be exact of chasing after Mr. Schafield is not a reason to be worried about?¨**

**¨Why did you came to my room the night I was about to leave?¨**

**¨Was it because you finnaly realised that you had lost all chance with Mr. Schefield and you were just afraid that you would end up alone?**

**¨So even an old ,scrufy butler like me would do,when your first choice was no longer available?**

**¨I am right,am I? ˝**

**She just stared at him.**

**˝I thought so...˝**

**And with those last words leaving his mouth ,the butler gathereed his things and left ,**

**leaving C.C. behind,who was left speachless and frozen in place,with tears filling her eyes,tears he couldn't see ,he was already gone,rushing out of the door. **

**All that he left behind was a dead silence.**


End file.
